Pilot Script
The camera gives an aerial view of a green, spacious school campus. The view shifts to the ground and pans across the buildings. The view shifts again to inside a building that has a long arm extending off a large, round room. ELLIE GRACE steps inside the round room. Ellie: Back where I belong. The other Dixie Singers (DEVIN DONAHUE, TRISTA MORGAN, MARK WINTERS, JESSICA LARK, GABRIELLE MORGAN, CONNOR TOWERS, DANIELLE MEYER, DREW FLEMING, and NEAL HARPER) enter behind her. Devin: Back where we ''belong. The students look around at the rows of seats, and the stage, and up at the curved ceiling. Trista: I’ve missed the Half Moon. Mark: I’ve missed practicing here. The classrooms back home are nothing compared to this. Jessica: Come on, let’s go get settled in our dorms. Auditions are this afternoon, and I know we all want to be here. Gabrielle: I pity the students who have to audition their first day on campus. Trista: Yeah, at least we didn’t have to do that. The students exit, but Ellie and Devin linger. They step over to a podium with a glass box on top. Devin: The music book. Ellie: I can’t wait to start using it. Devin: I wonder what themes Mr. Dominguez and Ms. Handel will pick this year. Ellie: Whatever they are, they’re going to be good. Remember Motown week last year? Devin: And the week we had to sing songs originally by artists of the opposite gender? Ellie: So many generations of Dixie Singers have used it before us. She looks out into the hall. The camera follows her view to a large case, crammed with trophies. Ellie: The music book is why the Dixie Singers have won Nationals the most out of any glee club in the country. Devin: This year isn’t going to be any different. '''THE MUSIC BOOK' ' ' The camera cruises through the halls of one of the dorms. It follows IAN SCOTT as he carries his bags to room 217. He opens the door to see CONNOR TOWERS and NEAL HARPER unpacking. Connor: Hey, Ian! Ian barely smiles. Neal: It’s going to be so awesome being in a triple this year with you guys. I’ve always been stuck with a guy who isn’t in the Dixie Singers. Now I’m with my best friend and— Ian: Me. And I’m clearly not your best friend. Connor: I’m already figuring out the best ways to sneak out past curfew and meet up with some of the girls. Ian: I’m not covering for you if you get caught. Connor: Aw, come on, Ian, don’t be like that. Neal: Why can’t you let loose a bit? Ian: Because I’m here to get a good education and for the music program, not to goof around. Neal: Have you made any friends in the three years you’ve been here? Ian: No. Why should I? Connor: How can you not have friends when you’ve been a Dixie Singer since your freshman year? Ian: Because I’m not here to get close to people. We’ll just be going our separate ways when we graduate, so why should I? Neal: Because friendships from C.C. Calhoun last a lifetime. Connor: Don’t you get tired of keeping everything inside? Neal’s my best buddy, and sharing stuff with him is really freeing. We go to each other for advice and jokes and everything. Ian: Maybe that works for you, but I function best alone. I can’t believe they stuck me in a triple this year. Maybe I can get a room transfer. Neal and Connor exchange a glance. The camera shifts to one of the girls’ dorms. GABRIELLE MORGAN and TRISTA MORGAN are rolling suitcases down the hall. They stop at rooms across the hall from each other. Gabrielle flashes Trista a chilly smile before stepping into her room. Gabrielle: Man, it’s great to have a single. Meanwhile, Trista enters her dorm room. JESSICA LARK is unpacking. She looks up. Jessica: Yay! I’m so glad you’re my roommate! Trista and Jessica hug. Trista: I couldn’t ask for a better roomie. We’re going to have so much fun. Jessica: *looks shy* And maybe you could help me get better at singing? I’m not the Dixie Singers’ best, and I really want our chances at going to Nationals to improve, and that’s only going to happen— Trista: If we’re all at our best. Mr. Dominguez has drilled that into us since freshman year. I’d love to help you! I’ve got cool vocal warm-ups, and some fun ways to train your voice that my choir teacher taught me back in junior high. Jessica: Awesome. I really want to get a solo at Sectionals, Regionals, or Nationals this year. Trista: Girl, once I’m through with you, you’ll be so good that Mr. Dominguez and Ms. Handel will be begging you to do a solo. Now let’s hurry up and unpack so we can get to lunch and then make it in time to watch the auditions. The Dixie Singers take their seats in the Half Moon. MR. DOMINGUEZ and MS. HANDEL turn around and smile at them. Ms. Handel: Welcome back, everyone! Oh, it’s so nice to see your faces. Mr. Dominguez: Thanks for coming to watch auditions, guys. We just ask that you respect the auditioning students and keep quiet while they sing. The two teachers look down at a clipboard. Ms. Handel: First auditionee, please enter! MILES ENGLEWOOD enters, stage right. Ellie sucks in a sharp breath as Miles steps into center stage. Miles: I’m Miles Englewood. I’m a junior, and I’ll be singing “Back to December” by Taylor Swift. The music starts, and Miles begins. I’m so glad you made time to see me How’s life? Tell me, how’s your family? I haven’t seen them in awhile. You’ve been good, busier than ever, We small talk, work and the weather, Your guard is up and I know why. Because the last time you saw me Is still burned in the back of your mind. You gave me roses and I left them there to die. '' '' So this is me swallowing my pride, Standing in front of you saying, “I’m sorry for that night,” And I go back to December all the time. It turns out freedom ain’t nothing but missing you. Wishing I’d realized what I had when you were mind. I’d go back to December, turn around and make it all right. I go back to December all the time. '' '' And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind You gave me all your love and all I gave you was “Goodbye.” So this is me swallowing my pride,'' Standing in front of you saying, “I’m sorry for that night,” And I go back to December all the time. It turns out freedom ain’t nothing but missing you. Wishing I’d realized what I had when you were mind. I’d go back to December, turn around and make it all right. I go back to December all the time. '' '' Maybe this is wishful thinking, Probably mindless dreaming, But if we loved again, I swear I’d love you right. '' '' I’d go back in time and change it but I can’t. So if the chain is on your door, I understand. '' '' But this is me swallowing my pride Standing in front of you saying, “I’m sorry for that night.” And I go back to December all the time. It turns out freedom ain’t nothing but missing you. Wishing I’d realized what I had when you were mind. I’d go back to December, turn around and make it all right. '' '' I go back to December all the time. All the time. '' '' Mr. Dominguez, Ms. Handel, and the Dixie Singers except Ellie applaud. Mr. Dominguez: That was great. Thank you, Miles. Miles: Thank you. He gives Ellie a lingering glance before heading offstage. Ms. Handel: Next! PAIGE NEWTON enters. Paige: Hi, I’m Paige Newton, and I’m a freshman. I’ve chosen to sing “Drops of Jupiter” by Train, and I’ll be doing it a capella. Mr. Dominguez looks at Ms. Handel and raises an eyebrow. Paige clears her throat and then begins. Well, now she’s back in the atmosphere With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey She acts like summer and walks like rain Reminds me that there’s a time to change, hey, hey Since the return from her stay on the moon She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey '' '' But tell me, did you sail across the sun? Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded And that heaven is overrated? '' '' Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star One without a permanent scar? And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there? '' '' Now she’s back from that soul vacation Tracing her way through the constellation, hey, hey She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bo Reminds me that there’s room to grow, hey, hey '' '' Now she’s back in the atmosphere I’m afraid that she might think of me as plain ol’ Jane Told a story about a man who was too afraid to fly so he never leave land. '' '' But tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet? Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day And head back to the Milky Way? And tell me, did Venus blow your mind? Was it everything you wanted to find? And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there? '' '' Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken? Your best friend always sticking up for you even when I know you’re wrong Can you imagine no first dance, freeze-dried romance, five-hour phone conversation? The best soy latte you’ve ever had and me '' '' But tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet? Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day And head back toward the Milky Way? '' '' But tell me, did you sail across the sun? Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded And that heaven is overrated? '' '' But tell me, did you fall for a shooting star, One without a permanent scar? And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there? '' '' And did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day? And did you for fall for a shooting star, fall for a shooting star? And are you lonely looking for yourself out there? '' '' Paige bobs a little curtsey as the Dixie Singers, Mr. Dominguez, and Ms. Handel applaud. Paige: Thank you. Ms. Handel: Thank you. Watch for the official glee club list in a few days. Paige curtsies again and heads offstage. Mr. Dominguez: Well, I feel like we’ve already found the two students to complete the team. What do you all think? Ellie: *stands up abruptly* I’ve got to go. She runs out of the room. Everyone stares after her. Mr. Dominguez: Did I say something? Danielle: What happened? Ellie runs out of the Austen Conservatory and down the path. She brushes tears away from her eyes and sniffles. Turning a corner, she smacks into someone. Ellie: I’m so sorry. GIDEON ROMANI frowns and holds Ellie at arm’s length. Gideon: Ells, what’s wrong? Ellie: Oh, Gideon! Ellie crumples on his shoulder and sobs. Gideon holds her close, his eyes wide with shock. Gideon: Ellie, what happened? I was just coming to surprise you at auditions. Ellie: He’s here. He auditioned for the Dixie Singers! Gideon: Who? Ellie: Miles! Gideon: He’s here? At Calhoun? Ellie: *nods* He’s a transfer, I guess. She pulls back so she can look at Gideon. Ellie: This is awful, Gideon. I transferred to Calhoun to get away from Miles. I thought he was long gone; I haven’t even ever seen him when I’m home on breaks. But then he has the nerve to come to C.C. Calhoun when he knows I’m here. And now he’s auditioned for the Dixie Singers. He’s good, of course. And Mr. Dominguez and Ms. Handel loved him. Gideon: They don’t know what happened. Ellie: Even if I tell them, it’s not exactly like they can ban Miles from glee club. They can only prohibit someone from joining if we’re full—which we’re not—and if they can’t sing. Miles can sing. Gideon: I’m so sorry, Ells. This is ''awful. Now come on. The coffee shop is open now; I’ll get you an iced tea. Ellie and Gideon walk into Calhoun Coffee, hand-in-hand. They pass Devin, SARAH-LEIGH KOHL and Drew and FAITH BREWER. The camera zooms in on Devin and Sarah-Leigh. Devin: Are you all moved in? Sarah-Leigh: Yeah. I still need to finish unpacking, though, so I can’t stay long. Devin: Who’s your roommate? Sarah-Leigh: No one you know. She’s a friend from dance class. Devin: Oh. There’s a long silence. Sarah-Leigh: So how was England? You told me you were going there for the summer, but I didn’t hear much from you while you were there. Devin: They kept me busy, and the cell reception stunk. We stayed at my grandparents’ house in the country, and some of my mum’s siblings came, too. I got to spend time with my cousins, which was nice. There were lots of parties, and I spent plenty of time outdoors. Sarah-Leigh: What did you do? Devin: Ironically, some very camp-like stuff. Horseback riding, archery, hikes through the woods. My grandparents want me to follow the family tradition of polo, but I’m not that good. Sarah-Leigh: What about singing? Devin: My grandparents aren’t exactly supportive of that dream, so I didn’t get to sing much while I was there. I’d go off into the woods on occasion just so I could practice. Now what did you do this summer? Sarah-Leigh: Danced, of course. I got to teach a junior class at my old ballet school and then participate in the summer ballet. Devin: What was the ballet? Sarah-Leigh: ''The Sleeping Beauty. Devin: Were you Aurora? Sarah-Leigh: *laughs* I wish. One of my dreams is to perform the Rose Adagio, so I want to portray Aurora someday. No, I was the Lilac Fairy, which is still a great part. Devin smiles. The camera shifts to where Gideon and Ellie are sitting and talking quietly. Gideon says something that makes Ellie blush and duck her head. Miles enters with a guy carrying a guitar. They walk right over to Gideon and Ellie. Miles: Ellie, this is for you. The guitar guy starts playing, and Miles starts singing. When I had you to myself, I didn’t want you around Those pretty faces always made you stand out in a crowd But someone picked you from the bunch, one glance was all it took Now it’s much too late for me to take a second look '' '' Oh baby, give me one more chance (To show you that I love you) Won’t you please let me back in your heart Oh, darlin’, I was blind to let you go (Let you go, baby) But now since I see you in his arms (I want you back) Yes I do now (I want you back) Ooh, ooh baby (I want you back) '' '' Trying to live without your love is one long sleepless night Let me show you, girl, that I know wrong from right Every street you walk on, I leave tear stains on the ground Following the girl I didn’t even want around '' '' Let me tell ya now Oh baby, all I need is one more chance (To show you that I love you) Won’t you please let me back into your heart Oh darlin’, I was blind to let you go (Let you go, baby) But now since I see you in his arms '' '' All I want… All I need… All I want! All I need! '' '' Oh, just one more chance To show you that I love you Baby baby baby baby baby baby! (I want you back) Forget what happened then (I want you back) And let me live again! '' '' Oh baby, I was blind to let you go But now since I see you in his arms (I want you back) Spare me of this cause (I want you back) Give me back what I lost! '' '' Oh baby, I need one more chance I tell you that I love you Baby, oh! Baby, oh! Baby, oh! I want you back! I want you back! '' '' Gideon and Ellie stand up. Gideon crosses his arms and takes on a threatening stance. Ellie grips her glass of ice tea. Ellie: Miles. Miles: Ellie, I came to Calhoun for you. Please give me a second chance. Ellie: Do you even see who I’m here with? This is my boyfriend, Gideon. And I most certainly don’t want to get back together with a cheating, lying pig like you. Miles: I made a horrible mistake, and I’m here to right it. Gideon: Just walk away, man. Miles: What’s your problem? Gideon: My problem is you. You swagger in here, expecting Ellie to take you back and disrespecting me in the process. Miles: You’re just her rebound. She wanted to try to get over me, but she can’t. I’m her first love, her first boyfriend, and nothing is going to change that or what I have with Ellie. Ellie: Excuse you. You know nothing about Gideon and me. He and I were friends first, and we didn’t even start dating until six months after I came to C.C. Calhoun. I may not be able to get you to leave Calhoun, but you’d better sure as hell stay far away from me, Miles. Miles: Or what? Ellie: Or this will happen again. Ellie throws her iced tea in Miles’s face. Then she stalks out. Gideon glares at Miles one last time before leaving, as well. Devin, Sarah-Leigh, Drew, and Faith stare in shock at Miles. Camera follows Devin and Sarah-Leigh as they throw their trash away. Devin: May I walk you back to your dorm? Sarah-Leigh: Sure. The two walk along the path from B.P. Harding to Webster Hall. Sarah-Leigh starts to chatter away about dance, but Devin starts to fantasize in his head. I like the way you sound in the morning We’re on the phone and without a warning I realize your laugh is the best sound I have ever heard '' '' I like the way I can’t keep my focus I watch you talk, you didn’t notice I hear the words, but all I can think is We should be together Every time you smile, I smile And every time you shine, I’ll shine for you '' '' Whoa oh, I’m feeling you, baby Don’t be afraid to Jump then fall Jump then fall into me Be there, never gonna leave you Say that you wanna be with me, too So I’m a stay through it all So jump then fall '' '' I like the way your hair falls in your face You got the keys to me I love each freckle on your face, oh I’ve never been so wrapped up, honey I like the way you’re everything I ever wanted '' '' I had time to think it oh, over And all I can say is come closer Take a deep breath then jump then fall into me ‘Cause every time you smile, I smile And every time you shine, I’ll shine for you '' '' The bottom’s gonna drop out from under our feet I’ll catch you, I’ll catch you And people say things that bring you to your knees I’ll catch you The time is gonna come when you’re so mad, you could cry But I’ll hold you through the night until you smile '' '' Whoa, oh, I need you, baby Don’t be afraid, please Jump then fall Jump then fall into me Be there, never gonna leave you Say that you wanna be with me, too So I’m a stay through it all So jump then fall Jump then fall, baby Jump then fall into me, into me '' '' Every time you smile, I smile And every time you shine, I shine And every time you’re here Baby I’ll show you, I’ll show you You can jump then fall, jump then fall Jump then fall into me, into me, yeah '' '' Sarah-Leigh: Did you say something? Devin: *shakes his head* No. Sarah-Leigh: See you in English class tomorrow, okay? Devin: Yeah. Sarah-Leigh heads into Webster, and Devin sticks his hands in his pockets and sighs. Then he turns and heads toward his dorm. Gabrielle strides into the stable. She’s attired in breeches, riding boots, and a nice T-shirt. She approaches a stall. A black mare with a white blaze sticks her head over the stall door. Gabrielle: *strokes the horse’s muzzle* Hi, Berry. Looks like you’ve been exercised this summer. WINSTON DAVIES strides into the stable; he’s wearing a polo uniform. Gabrielle: Winston. Winston: Gabrielle. Are you still on the beginner team? Gabrielle: No, I tested into intermediate this summer. Winston: That’s hard to believe. Gabrielle: Why? Just because I haven’t been riding since I could walk? Because I didn’t place last year in Regionals? Excuse me for not being as dedicated to writing as you. I’m in the Dixie Singers, too, and I have to work twice as hard as the others to be as good as Trista. Gabrielle turns quickly and stalks off to the tack room. Winston: *smirks* It’s nice to see I can still push her buttons. The camera takes the view of someone walking down a hallway in Austen. A group of students stands by a bulletin board. Some look eager, others anxious. The camera switches views so it shows Mr. Dominguez and Ms. Handel approaching the board. Ms. Handel takes the piece of paper in her hands and attaches it to the board, then steps away. The students swarm. The camera zooms in on the list. '''Dixie Singers 2013-2014 ' ' Devin Donahue—co-captain Eleanor Grace—co-captain Miles Englewood Andrew Fleming Neal Harper Jessica Lark Danielle Meyer Gabrielle Morgan Trista Morgan Paige Newton Ian Scott Connor Towers Mark Winters ' ' First practice is today at 3:15. Meet in the Half Moon. Check your email for expected attire. ' ' Paige covers her mouth with both hands. She looks very excited. Miles simply smiles. Ellie swallows hard; she turns quickly and hurries down the hall. Devin and Ellie stand at center stage. Devin: I can almost see it. That dream I’m dreaming, but There’s a voice inside my head saying You’ll never reach it. '' '' Ellie: Every step I’m takin’ Every move I make Feels lost with no direction, My faith is shakin’ '' '' Devin and Ellie: But I, I gotta keep tryin’ Gotta keep my head held high. '' '' The other Dixie Singers enter. All the girls are wearing black skirts, red tops, and black shoes of various styles. The guys are wearing black jeans, black sneakers, and white shirts of various styles. Dixie Singers: There’s always gonna be another mountain I’m always gonna wanna make it move Always gonna be an uphill battle Sometimes I’m gonna have to lose Ain’t about how fast I get there Ain’t about what’s waitin’ on the other side It’s the climb '' '' Ellie: The struggles I’m facing The chances I’m taking Sometimes might knock me down, but No I’m not breaking '' '' Devin: I may not know it, but These are the moments that I’m gonna remember most, yeah Just gotta keep goin’, '' '' Devin and Ellie: And I, I gotta be strong Just keep pushing on, ‘cause '' '' Dixie Singers: There’s always gonna be another mountain I’m always gonna wanna make it move Always gonna be an uphill battle Sometimes I’m gonna have to lose Ain’t about how fast I get there Ain’t about what’s waitin’ on the other side It’s the climb Yeah. '' '' Paige: There’s always gonna be another mountain I’m always gonna wanna make it move Always gonna be an uphill battle '' '' Dixie Singers: Somebody’s gonna have to lose Ain’t about how fast I get there Ain’t about what’s waitin’ on the other side It’s the climb '' '' Ellie: Keep on movin’ Keep climbin’ Keep the faith, baby It’s all about, it’s all about the climb Keep the faith, keep your faith '' '' Devin: Whoa, oh, whoa, oh. Screen goes to black.